Fear the Hordika
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Trade stroy, and new style. What would probable happen if 'you' showed up on Metru Nui when there's Hordika loping around...I hope you don't taste good...


**Trade with JJStar**

Part One:

Monster Of The Night...

You wake up gasping for breath and coughing, spitting out water as you roll over and chough again. After one of the longest minutes you've had thus far in your life you sit up, sucking in a relatively clear breath of air. The air itself had a somewhat metallic smell and taste to it, but not overpowering...and it was _hot._ It makes you glad at first since you're soaking wet- waaaiiit...weren't you drowning not five minutes ago? Did someone save you?

Looking around you find yourself in an ally way or sorts between two towering buildings that were so tall you couldn't see the roofs, the walls just rose up into a hazy red mist. Come to look around more that mist, or more like pea-soup fog was settling back down around you as what ever happened to drop you here.

Swallowing thickly you look down at water on the ground under you that you both ejected out of your systems and that which came off your cloths. A dark parch that marked the growing puddle spread out, almost reaching out of your line of limited visibility. Your eyes widen as you see that the dark patch started to evaporate and the color returned to a rusty orange, it was like when one dropped a drink on baking back-top in mid-summer.

Worried you twist around in your spot, looking this way and that, a hesitant and nervous, "H-hello?" came out in a squeak. You looked around again and stand on shaky legs and ease your way to the closer of the two walls. You sigh as the dizzy-ness from the stagger slips away.

Just as you start to relax, looking around with more interest to see if you can see more than a few feet something happens. You hear a sound that makes you go rigid and sends Goosebumps to life on near ever part of your person. Your skin crawls and instinctual claws of fear creep up your spine to the base of your neck, to scalp and back down your spine again before spreading out as if fallowing your ribs. It takes a moment to realize what the sound is: a bellowed roar.

It wasn't a roar like from a bear or lion, but something starting deep from within a large chest and slowing raising an octave. It wasn't quite a howl either, but could be a cross for it was layered, echoing with emotions of rage, passion and a primal hunger for _something_ that has you unconsciously pressing yourself as flat as possible against the wall behind you in an attempt to either blend in or become one with the wall. In a way, it was amazing that the howling roar lasted a full minute, only added to the promised power of who or whatever was making that sound.

After however long you take to get your senses back (a moment, minute, hour, hours, a small eternity it was hard to tell which) and un-plaster yourself from the wall, you become of the growing feeling of being completely, and utterly lost. Not just in the physical sense of not knowing where you were but also confused. It was a sinking feeling you get in your heart. Where you gut twists up into knots and clenches down, it's not the best of feelings because you just know that you are so very much screwed, and not in the good way.

Yet at the same time...there wasn't a damn thing you can do other then stare in a weird, twisted sense of wonder. If you had been holding anything it would have dropped to the ground as you looked around as if you could see (not that you wanted to see) whatever had made that sound. For the first time, or perhaps for once in a long time you felt truly helpless in the current of fate in a world for all you knew was as alien as Mars.

And it was, as you would find out once you hear something that didn't sound so friendly down the left way of the alley, making you think it was better going the other way. Clanking of metal on metal came from above in the fog along with a kind of hissing, chattering sounds. All encouraging you to bolt out of there as fast as you can as that primal side of you sub-consciousness that came from being lower on the food chain than you were some twenty minutes ago at home.

So many twist and turns later and you find yourself lost, yet the growing and other sounds up to and including one terrifying three minutes of a fight. Or something, there was that same deep roaring howl from before, as well as something else that sounded like it had been screaming. Sounds of metal on metal, clangs of powerful claw filled swipes and tarring rips…all echoing in between the allies of this huge, endless city that was alarmingly _empty_.

What was passably worse for you was how everything cut off into dead silence after a gurgling yawl.

Your run is cut shorter than you had plan as you careen around a corner and run smack into what at first you think is another storage container like those that you glimpsed here and there... until the thing growled darkly and _moved_. The crouching thing (Person? Animal? Monster?) dropped the bits it had been holding, you take in that whatever it was, was vaguely bone-like and landed with as much a clank as a wet plop. The dark unearthly growl from before rumbled out of the red creature as it lifted his head as if to howl... but it didn't.

The wedged shaped head, though with mussel tilted up to the ceiling turned so that one glowing dark emerald eye, with a slit shaped pupil of a nocturnal hunter lighter shade of jade. The pupil narrowed to a slit as it focused on your half sprawled on the ground where you had landed before the half metal creature stood. Towering what had to be more than seven feet above you, the armored creature turned, what little light that back lit it showed that it was biomechanical like the animal you saw.

Bipedal in general shape, you can see it had a slight hunch in the back as if it had broken it at some point and heal the wrong way. Long arms with four clawed fingers that flexed, it's right forearm seemed to have a devise, not quite a blade, intergraded over it. It was hard to focus on that as most of you attention was on the two glowing eyes that were almost able to look straight ahead, but the monster tilted it's head to look at you with one eye for a better look.

...and there was _something_ that you just _knew_ was a strip of meat (though the wrong color, being purple-ish instead of red) was dangling from the end of the creature's muzzle. With a jerk of its head you stare as it flips the strip up and snaps it down, never taking an unnervingly steady gaze off you. That quick flash gave you a glimpse of sharp predatorily teeth, as well as folded up fangs in the roof of its mouth, reminding you of rattlesnake fangs.

You give a reflexive scream as the thing suddenly lunges at you.

Claws digging alarmingly deep into the pavement like ground to either side of your shoulders, crouched on all fours over you. The creature growled low as it's muzzle invaded your personal space, sniffing far too close to your neck, making you scramble back, more wiggling out from under the bio-mechanical red thing.

Your eyes do the impassable and seem to widen even more at the green eyed monster chuckled, fallowing after you in a four legged prowl. Evidently able to move just as well like this as it would on two legs.

"What's wrong little one?" The being asked, a growling undertone in the male voice as the wedge-shaped head pressed into your personal space again still fallowing unnervingly close, almost on top of you as the misty fog started to thicken again, "Afraid?" it- he was more than amused as he asked this, claws flexing and leaving behind gouges in the ground.

Te Be Continued...

* * *

Queen's Note: RAWR! XD this is a trade story but also turning into a halloween stroy as well. Hang in there with this writing style, it's new and fun and I have some plans for you all...Mwahahha! I should say for JJStar.

Fear the Hordika!


End file.
